Mega Man Crossover Crisis
is a Mega Man game where it is a crossover of the Mega Man series, Super Mario series, Sonic the Hedgehog series, and Pac-Man series. Story It all starts with Dr. Eggman and Dr. Wily working on some world domination, until Dimentio and Fawful showed up, attacked the two baddie doctors, and took over the Skull Castle. They also teamed up with Erwin to steal the Power Stars, kidnapped Bowser, Blinky, and Inky. So, Mega Man, Mario, Sonic, and Pac-Man team up and are ready to stop the three evil threats! While that, Dr. Eggman and Dr. Wily joined the four heroes on their way. Gameplay *The Mega Man side plays like any classic Mega Man game you can think of. *The Super Mario side plays like the New Super Mario Bros. series. *The Sonic the Hedgehog side plays like the classic Sonic games (Sonic 1, 2, 3 & Knuckles). *The Pac-Man side plays like a mixture between the GBA version of Pac-Man World 2 and a 2D version of Pac-Man World 3. Characters Playable Characters *Mega Man (Default) *Proto Man (Unlockable) *Bass (Unlockable) *Mario (Default) *Luigi (Unlockable) *Toad (Unlockable) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Default) *Miles "Tails" Prower (Unlockable) *Knuckles the Echidna (Unlockable) *Pac-Man (Default) *Pinky (Unlockable) *Clyde (Unlockable) Non-Playable Characters *Dr. Light *Dr. Wily *Rush *Eddie *Roll *Professor E. Gadd *Princess Peach *Yoshi *Bowser *Dr. Eggman *Amy Rose *Mrs. Pac-Man *Blinky *Inky Enemies *Met *Blader *Octopus Battery *Sniper Joe *Big Eye *Pierobot *Crazy Cannon *Shield Attacker *Bomb Flier *Hammer Joe *Pickelman Bull *Pukapucker *Goomba *Koopa Troopa *Piranha Plant *Hammer Bro. *Lakitu *Shy Guy *Motobug *Buzz Bomber *Crabmeat *Slicer *Egg Pawn *Eggrobo *Ghost *Rev Roll Ram *Pooka *Fygar Bosses Robot Masters/Wanted Baddies *Metal Man *Gravity Man *Army Hammer Bro. *Shadow Mario *Sir F-Fuzzy Logic *Arms *Mecha Ghost *Robotic Pooka Mini-Bosses *Mega Man? *Proto Eye *Lantern Fish *Tricastle *Nega-Mario *The Amazing Flyin' Hammer Bro. *Brainwashed Metal Sonic *Dragon-breath *Pac-Devil Castle Bosses *Blue Devil *Copy Clone *HOT-F00T *Dimentio and Fawful (Final Boss, Phase 1) *Dimentifawful Fusion (Final Boss, Phase 2) *Erwin Machine and Dimentifawful Fusion (Final Boss, Phase 3) Weapons/Power-Ups Normal *Magnet Beam *Fire Flower *Ice Flower *Bubble Flower *Thunder Flower *Super Leaf *Toxic Gloves *Invincibility Star *Fire Shield *Ice Shield *Bubble Sheild *Thunder Shield *Power Pellet Mega Man Side *Metal Blade (Metal Man) *Gravity Hold (Gravity Hold) *Hammer Thrower (Army Hammer Bro.) *Paint Warp (Shadow Mario) *Logic Orbit (Sir F-Fuzzy Logic) *Extend Aim (Arms) *??? (Mecha Ghost) *??? (Robotic Pooka) Super Mario Side *Metal Mushroom (Metal Man) *Gravity Button (Gravity Hold) *Power Hammer (Army Hammer Bro.) *Shadow Paintbrush (Shadow Mario) *??? (Sir F-Fuzzy Logic) *Extender Gloves (Arms) *??? (Mecha Ghost) *??? (Robotic Pooka) Sonic the Hedgehog Side *Blade Shield (Metal Man) *Gravity Shield (Gravity Hold) *??? (Army Hammer Bro.) *??? (Shadow Mario) *??? (Sir F-Fuzzy Logic) *??? (Arms) *??? (Mecha Ghost) *??? (Robotic Pooka) Pac-Man Side *Metal Pellet (Metal Man) *Gravity Pellet (Gravity Hold) *Hammer Pellet (Army Hammer Bro.) *??? (Shadow Mario) *??? (Sir F-Fuzzy Logic) *Stretchy Pellet (Arms) *??? (Mecha Ghost) *??? (Robotic Pooka) Possible Sequel There is a possible sequel where it will involve a different story, 16 new robot masters/wanted baddies, new playable characters, and more as well. More franchises added will include Rayman, Crash Bandicoot, Spyro the Dragon, Kid Icarus, Ristar, Castlevania, Croc, and even Undertale. Category:Fanon video games Category:Video games